


Dreamlike

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: There would never go a day where he wasn't grateful that the universe gave him the one true miracle he could ever ask for; the love of Bertholdt Hoover.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



> There's been some talk on Twitter of Reiner feeling undeserving of Bertholdt’s love. And since that just makes me insanely sad, I decided I should write something fluffy to feel better.

Reiner stirred lightly in his sleep when he felt a flurry of kisses pressed to his face. An involuntary smile tugged at his lips yet, he still kept his eyes shut, chasing the last bit of sleep he could have while being coddled by his fiance; the love of his life.

Reiner let out a soft moan when he felt lips on his neck. “Mm, keep doing that,” he finally said, and felt Bertholdt smile against his skin. Not needing to be told twice, he complied to his wishes. Soon enough, his kisses grew open-mouthed and wetter, and Reiner felt tightness in his lower stomach, a louder moan escaping his lips that made Bertholdt chuckle.

His heart fluttered at the delightful sound, so he carded his fingers in Bertholdt’s soft strands while his lover mouthed at his collarbone. When Reiner scratched lightly at his scalp, Bertholdt’s moan reverberated against his own skin. Suddenly, he could no longer bear not kissing him. So, he trailed his hand to the back of Bertholdt’s head, edging him upward. Reiner felt his insides melt when their lips connected together in a languid kiss. They've been together for nine years yet, he still felt that dizzying sizzle whenever they kissed or touched. He prayed to god the novelty of it will never wear off. 

“Morning.” Bertholdt uttered the moment they broke their kiss, as the need for air steadily became insistent. Reiner blinked his eyes open then, and grinned wider at the sight of Bertholdt’s disheveled hair.

“Morning.” Reiner mirrored his words at a lack of any witty remark, brain hazy from sleep and mesmerized, not for the first time, by how utterly handsome Bertholdt was.

It's been four months since Bertholdt tearfully said ‘yes’ when Reiner went down on his knee and proposed to him, but he still felt like he was trapped in a vivid dream. If that was the case, he wished he’d never wake up from it.

Whenever he’d doubt his own reality, Reiner would always reach for Bertholdt; for his hand, for his face to map each feature of his with his fingertips and carve its memory in his brain, and Bertholdt, empathetic and understanding as ever, would let him before he’d gather him in his arms, the tight embrace anchoring him, soothing him.

Reminding him that everything was real.

His happiness wasn’t imagined.

Bertholdt was doing the exact same thing right now, having most likely caught the way Reiner’s gaze glossed over, when tormented by uncertainty. Bertholdt would always manage to bring him home, with him, where he always belonged. And as always, Reiner would say the exact same thing–

“What have I ever done, my whole life... to deserve you?” He asked. He’d always ask the same question.

“Existing. Living.” Bertholdt breathed, as he gazed tenderly into his eyes. Reiner could drown in the enthralling green of those orbs.

“I love you. More than you know. More than life itself.”

Reiner’s eyes burnt at the confession he had heard countless of times before, but he tried to hold his tears in. He wasn’t sad. He was just so happy that he’s got him by his side.

Truthfully, he was the luckiest man alive and really didn’t deserve someone as kind, gentle, and loving as Bertholdt. But he’d refrain from saying those words, as he’d learnt that they’d only hurt the person he cared about the most, and say instead–

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my friend's [amazing art](https://lost-opium-artblog.tumblr.com/), they're insanely talented!


End file.
